1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor, more particularly to a gas turbine combustor having a structure to reduce combustion vibration, and a gas turbine generation plant using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine plant has a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor takes in air, compresses and discharges as high-pressure compressed air. The discharged compressed air is introduced to the combustor, and fuel is combusted by using the compressed air to produce hot combustion gas. The combustion gas is introduced to the turbine to drive the turbine.
When the fuel is combusted, the combustion vibration sometimes occurs in the combustor. In order to stably operate the gas turbine plant, it is necessary to effectively restrain the combustion vibration of the combustor.
A gas turbine is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2002-174427A). In the gas turbine of this conventional example, a cylindrical body in which a combustion region is formed is provided and a resonator with a cavity is provided for the cylindrical body in the outer circumference. The resonator has sound absorption holes connected to the cavity.
Also, a resonator module to restrain combustion instability of a combustor in a gas turbine generation plant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,221 B1. The resonator module of this conventional example is installed along a flow path of combustion gas downstream of the combustion zone of the combustor assembly, and contains a first member and a second member. The first member has a size smaller than the diameter of the flow path in a transition piece and has a plurality of openings connected to the flow path. The second member has substantially the same size as that of the first member. The second member is provided to cover the first member and a space is formed between the first and second members.
Also, a gas turbine combustor cooling structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2003-214185A). In a gas turbine combustor with the gas turbine combustor cooling structure of this conventional example, a double wall section is provided to have an outer side wall and a combustion gas side wall, between which cooling air flows. A cover is provided for the outer side wall to form a cavity. Impingement cooling holes are formed in the cover and sound absorption holes are provided for the outer side wall and the combustion gas side wall. The cooling air passages are provided to avoid the sound absorption holes.